Australia
Australia or to give it its proper title The Commonwealth of Australia is a big island known by Stephen Colbert as 'the Land Down-Under'. Its intelagint citizens believe it to be the coolest country, while the dum ones will believe anything. It would be better than America, if America could detach Canada and Mexico in exchange for making the Mud-West inhospitable to all life. Instead of Native Americans it has Aborigines and Kangaroos. The Arse-End of The Internets The entire country is blocked from viewing full episodes of The Colbert Report on the TCR website because Foxtel, the owner of broadcast rights in Australia, does not broadcast the program AT ALL in the south Pacific nation. However, some Aussies who are not drunk have found a way to the georestriction https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/5948, much to the dismay of Viacunt, the tight-arsed distributors of TCR. The Town of Melbourne Is completely unnecessary. Inhabitants/Inbreds What do you get when you isolate a bunch of British criminals and refugees from around the world? An Australian. Besides the odour that has accumulated over time from such "devolution", this 'Brotherhood of the Butt' has developed many similarities such as to gather around a concrete hole in the ground often known as a skate-park, where skaters will pull awesome stunts. Those at the skate-park often suffer from alcohol abuse, learning disability, and generally achieve low standards of being 'human,' but are more recognisably human than Kentuckians. Berry residents are greatly representative of the butt-baby population. It is noted in some cultural texts of the region that God was planning to make the region Hell, but got a laugh out of it and just left the hole. Subsequently, neighboring regions are glad Berry is confined to this 'hole'. The UN as of Dec 2006 is reconsidering the implementation of Internment Camps and even Nuclear Destruction, stating those who aren't local deserve to be punished. As it is The liberal Jew-run media has infiltrated tourist information centers and labeled it a tourist destination. Talks have been occurring since April 2007 in the Kiama municipality for the creation of a zoo, no animals needed. Native Flora and Fauna However, Australia faces a threat from Koala bears no less severe than the threat faced here in America from ursines. Koalas may appear to be cute and cuddly but they are vicious killers who are out to destroy Western Civilization. As many Australians will eagerly inform you, koalas are not actually true bears, but are in fact godless, poisonous reptiles hell-bent on mayhem, destruction and the compulsory implementation of conservative political legislation. Other interesting examples of interesting Australian wildlife: *The platypus and the echidna - the only mammals in the world that know how to lay eggs. The eggs seem to like it. *The emu - was originally just known as the 'mu' before it went online. *The numbat - is actually a flightless mammal and not really a bat at all, but it is fully numb. *The wombat - same deal as the numbat. Except for the numb part. *The drop bear - leaps from trees onto the heads of unsuspecting tourists, save those with Vegemite daubed behind their ears Australian Culture Australians also eat Vegemite and meat pies because they are better than apple pie. Australia was actually created when the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland sent all their prisoners to Australia and left them there with only a bottle of beer. After years and years the radiation of Australia mixed with the beer bottles that were left on the floor created the Australia that we know and love today. The radiation in Australia is extremely low as Australian do not use Nuclear Power. And the vitamins in the beers and Vegemite of Australia cause them to stay alive (meaning that all Australians are really superhumans. But the side effects of the beer cause slurred words, funny accents, and eventually the invention of intelligent words (such as "crikey"). Despite the nightmarish proliferation of beers, ales, bitters, draughts and lagers, Australians are also noted for their proclivity to drink what they refer to as Goon from out of a silver bag inside a cardboard box. Goon is made from grapes that would otherwise have been turned into wine. Australias national beer has been Victoria Bitter since 1995, but America still thinks we drink Fosters, which hasn't been made since 1994. The national pastime is Cricket, the most sophisticated sport in the world which requires patience and skill. The national Sport is Australian Football, unlike the weak Americans who need helmets and shoulder pads, Austrlians need to protective equipment because they are tough and can take a punch. Women are known as Sheilas and men are known as blokes in Australia. Australia is also the only country in the world to eat the two animals shown on its National Crest. Australian farmers are a good breed, not humping sheep like their New Zealand counterparts. Government, Such As It Is Token Article: Government of Australia The current Prime Minister of Australia is Kevin Rudd, who hates American president, George W. Bush, he actually like the Chinese more than America. The fact that Australia like Communists more than Americans must mean that America is a terrible, terrible place to live. Australia loves a good fight and has supported America in every freedom and democracy spreading war since World War I. Australia is a member of the C.O.W. But since Australians have found out they have brains they have elected a Prime Minister who will drag out all combat troops in June 2008. Chief Exports * Cannabis, known locally as "mull" * Dead crocodile hunters (lots of dead crocs, so this is handy) * Beer * The worlds best cricketers, rugby players, swimmers and farming produce. * Movie Stars, Russell Crowe, Nicole Kidman, Mel Gibson, Heath Ledger (dec) * Charles Firth - makes fun of Americans * Neighbours * Kylie Minogue NAOtable STRAYans *Russell Crowe, 30 Odd Foot Of Grunts lead singer, bellboy-head-phone-throw champion, Oceania devision *Steve Irwin, forgiven posthumously for baby-dangling *George Lazenby, voted greatest Bond by Stephen Colbert, first greatest Lazenby by L-Surnames and Espionage Magazine *Olivia Newton-John, ghost-writer of all AC/DC songs since 1979 *Dr. Peter Singer, originator of the 12-month-post-birth abortion procedure *Keith Urban, pioneer of marriage-insta-rehab *Shane Warne, inventor of 'sexting' *Chas Licciardello, Secret Muslim member of The Chaser team *Skippy, The Bush Kangaroo, Australian ripoff of Lassie, The Real American dog and vocal opponent of Brazilian waxing Language Australians mix up lots of words to confuse Americans, here is a sampling (for the full list, please click here.) See Also * New South Wales * Northern Territory * Queensland * South Australia * Tasmania * Victoria * Western Australia * The Chaser's War on Everything